miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Akumatization
|first episode = The Bubbler |latest episode = }} ' 'In "Malediktator", Tikki states "And less Akumatizations" on behalf on Chloé's departure from Paris. is a special superpower granted by the Butterfly Miraculous to its holder.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/994137034037002240 Description The Butterfly Miraculous holder infuses energy into a butterfly, transforming it into an akuma. They then release the akuma to find, senses the akuma's direction, and transform a person whom they have chosen. Once the akuma reaches the person, it possesses an object that is meaningful to them, and creates a telepathic link between the person and the Butterfly Miraculous holder. As seen in "Sapotis", more than one person can be akumatized at the same time if they are both holding the same object the akuma affects. If the person has negative emotions, the Butterfly Miraculous holder will psychologically manipulate them convincing the akumatized person that they are trying to help them by giving them the power or even amplified powers to accomplish his or her goals. Once that person accepts the offer they transform into a new, superpowered form with a new personality regarding their circumstances. "Glaciator” reveals that the original body of the akumatized person can, in some cases, still physically remain. The akumatized persons usually follow the desires of the Butterfly Miraculous holder, with few exceptions. The Butterfly Miraculous holder can remove one's powers, releasing and purifying it. This action enables for another akuma to be made. To speak with them, the Butterfly Miraculous holder can telepathically talk with them, and whenever they do, a butterfly-shaped light mask appears over both of their faces. The Butterfly Miraculous Holder have telephaty with akumatized people they didn't akumatize, as shown in "Timetragger". Akumatization doesn't give its holder the power to use mind control on their victims,https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872000705967554560 however, if necessary and for the sake of having leverage, the Butterfly Miraculous holder can briefly cause their champions body pain in order to threaten them for disobeying orders or even remove their powers if the person is using their powers incorrectly.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872020337164251139 and https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872021350373896196 For the akumatized person to revert back to normal for someone who isn't the Butterfly Miraculous holder, their akumatized object has to be destroyed so the akuma can be free. However, if the akuma isn't purified, it will duplicate into multiple copies of itself and transform other people into frozen physical copies of the original host. Those in the frozen state don't move again until the original victim is akumatized again, and they follow the original host's directions. One way to purify the akuma and turn it back into a regular butterfly is with the Ladybug Miraculous holder's yo-yo. Akumatization is a very helpful superpower, but the Butterfly Miraculous holder can only make one akuma at a time, the only time there are multiple being when the akuma duplicates or when it gets an upgrade, like in “Catalyst”, when Hawk Moth uses Catalyst's powers to boost his own. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Season 2 had responded to the question that Akumatization works on more than just humans, robots, animals, and kwamis.https://youtu.be/vtO8bbvmU0g?t=3012 ** "Robostus" reveals that akumas can affect machines like Max's robot as long as they have emotions. ** In “Queen Wasp”, Pollen is indirectly akumatized because of the akumatization of the Bee Miraculous. * Sometimes, animals or objects are indirectly transformed with the akumatized person, including Roger Raincomprix's car in "Rogercop", Jagged Stone's alligator Fang in "Guitar Villain", and Santa Claus' horses in "A Christmas Special". * People can be akumatized more than once, and it can be either with the same or different identity. * Like Cataclysm, Akumatization doesn't need the Butterfly Miraculous tool to activate it. ** However in "Backwarder", since Hawk Moth was not in his lair and instead hiding in a train bathroom, he used an akuma that was contained within his cane. * The akumatized beings are meant to be superheroes, but the Butterfly Miraculous holder can also make them supervillains, Hawk Moth creating the latter for evil intentions. ** Akumatized villains are chosen by Hawk Moth because of their negative emotions, like sadness or anger, but it's unknown if akumatized heroes have to feel the same type of emotions to be sensed and/or transformed by the Butterfly Miraculous holder. Hawk Moth specifically goes after people who are in despair and are not happy because it is easier for him to manipulate people into doing bad things.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872023906080755713 If the person isn't despaired enough, they can refuse the akuma.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872023423832162305 *** In "Zombizou," Caline Bustier almost manages to resist her akumatization. *** In "Miraculer", Chloé successfully resists her akumatization. ** Akuma means "Demon" in Japanese. Presumably, if the Butterfly Miraculous were being used to create heroes, not villains, it would be a different colored butterfly that was created and called something else. ** In French, Hawk Moth tells his akuma to "darken the heart" of his victims. de:Akumatisierung es:Akumatización Category:Superpowers